1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of an electrical card, particularly to an assembly structure applicable to a long electrical card and a short electrical card.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid advance of electronic technology and extensive popularity of computers, information products have been indispensable for most people, and the portable electronic products thereof, such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants, are tending to be miniaturized; thus, various electrical cards are created to expand the functions in limited dimension. The electrical cards are classified into short type and long type according to their sizes.
No matter whether it is a long card or a short card, a general electrical card has a plastic frame, and a metallic upper shell and a metallic lower shell are installed above the plastic frame. A connector soldered to the front end of a circuit board is installed to the front end of the plastic frame, and the circuit board is disposed between the metallic upper shell and the metallic lower shell. Multiple insertion platelets are formed on two lateral sides of both the shells. In one shell, each insertion platelet has a connection hole, and in the other shell, each insertion platelet is tilted outward as a press-fit platelet. Two metallic shells are assembled into a unitary body via press-fitting the press-fit platelets into the connection holes, and a back cover is assembled to the rear side of those two metallic shells.
However, there are problems in the abovementioned design of the connection hole and the press-fit platelet. If the press-fit is too tight, it is hard to disassemble for inspection and maintenance. If the press-fit is loose, the engagement is weak, and the electrical card may be split from the connection place owing to an external force, which may bring about the damage of the electrical card. Besides, in the conventional technologies of the electrical card, the plastic frame and the connector are independent elements, which need assembling together; thus, the assembly steps thereof are increased and the fabrication time thereof is also prolonged.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an assembly structure of an electrical card having characteristics of rigid engagement and easy assembly/disassembly to overcome the abovementioned problems.